In computer memory systems it is important to minimize the time necessary to read data from a memory, such as a random access memory (RAM), for example. When using a RAM array with self-contained read amplifier strobe timing, current methods use a conservative timing estimate obtained from circuit simulation. Since it is a conservative estimate, the timing is slower than what ideally could be used. Another method is to measure the RAM performance and set the timing once, usually based on setting a number of fuses appropriately. Such an approach addresses process variations, but once the timing is set, the RAM array does not have the ability to dynamically alter its timing as needed to respond to environmental variations such as, e.g., variations in voltage, temperature or noise.